warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Cobweb (cat)
}} |pastaffie=Unknown |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |guardian cats=Cobweb |mentor=Unknown |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''Tigerheart's Shadow'' |deadbooks=Unknown }} Cobweb is a smoky gray tom with long fur and half an ear missing. History In the Super Editions ''Tigerheart's Shadow'' :As Tigerheart approaches the gathering den, three cats stop him. Fierce is the first to confront him, with a smoky gray tom flanking her. Ant stands on her other side, and the group have their ears flattened aggressively. They pad toward him, but Tigerheart explains that he’s traveled a long way to look for his mate, Dovewing. Fierce flicks her tail, and the gray tom stops his advance. She sends Ant to see if Dovewing is here, and they watch him race away. Tigerheart and the tortoiseshell talk, she introduces Cobweb. :As they wait for Ant, the smoky gray tom shifts restlessly, the twilight deepening. The brown and black guardian cat comes back, and he falls in behind with Cobweb when they head into the den. Upon entering the gathering place, Fierce leaps from some stone slab, and the smoky gray tom hops after the short-legged she-cat. Tigerheart follows Fierce, and the gray guardian cat flanks him as an escort. Cobweb jumps down and enters with Ant, moving noiselessly as to not disturb the sick cats. Tigerheart questions if they have medicine cats, and the smoky gray tom points out that Bracken is helping Rascal’s rat bite. He notices that Cobweb has half an ear missing, and hopes Dovewing isn’t injured or sick because she’s here. The guardian cats then take him to his mate and then move away when she nods. :The next day, Fierce approaches Tigerheart and Dovewing’s nest with Cobweb and Cinnamon following her. She greets them, then asks if they might be able to help them, since they’re warriors. Cobweb adds that Dovewing said all cats are warriors where they come from, which seems like an odd way of life. They explain the situation, which is about a fox keeping them from gathering herbs. Cinnamon and Cobweb add that a few warrior moves might get rid of it, but that Dovewing’s too close to kitting to train them properly. Tigerheart agrees to help, and Cobweb mews that not much grows in the city, save for one spot which has everything they need. :The smoky gray tom goes with Fierce and a group of cats to investigate the fox again. They travel through the Twolegplace and Tigerheart struggles to keep his calm in the busy city. The tom hurries after Cobweb, silently praying that he won’t get lost. He keeps his nose to the gray tom’s tail until they emerge onto a quieter stretch of stone. They continue to pad on until they reach a tunnel that goes under a large Thunderpath. Cobweb ducks into the tunnel, and Tigerheart follows him. They emerge on a green stretch next to the Thunderpath, where several types of herbs grow. :Cobweb checks on the willow herb, reporting that it’s doing well. Fierce gathers the group together, saying that they need to solve the fox problem. Cobweb protests that if they wait until ice-chill, the best leaves will be killed by frost. He adds that they’ll have to wait until warmingtime to collect more, and Tigerheart is reminded of how ShadowClan had the same issue. The patrol moves to investigate the fox’s scent, and Cobweb and Ant press together. A fox approaches, knocking the pair of cats backwards as it lunges forward. Tigerheart tugs the creature backwards, giving the smoky gray tom time to escape. :The guardian cats all attack the fox, but Tigerheart can tell their attacks aren’t scaring the creature, and are only making it angry. The fox lunges at Cobweb, sinking it’s fangs into the tom’s spine. Tigerheart wrenches him free and barks out orders, which the other cats obey. Cobweb thumps to the ground and groans, but is still alive. A second fox approaches, and Tigerheart urges the gray tom to get up, knowing that these cats can’t win this fight. Ant rushes forward and helps Cobweb down the slope, and the others follow, only leaving the ShadowClan tom. Tigerheart stalls until the other escape, then hurtles through the tunnel and to safety. :Back in the gathering den, cats start to discuss what to do about the foxes. Tigerheart vouches for learning battle moves, and thinks that some do want to learn, though Cobweb is still recovering. Boots reports that the smoky gray tom’s spine is unharmed, and the wound is superficial. :Two moons later, Tigerheart is on patrol with Cobweb, Mittens, and Fierce. He feels frustrated that they’re scavenging from Twoleg scrap cans, and wonders if they’ve ever been truly hungry or cold. They make their way down the alley and begin to knock covers off of scrap cans, and find meat scraps. Cobweb says that’s great, his eyes brightening. They return to Cinnamon and their first stash to find the she-cat cornered by four rogues. Tigerheart leaps to defend her, while Cobweb and Ant watch from the end of the alleyway. He manages to make them go away, and the patrol returns to the gathering den. :Another day, Fierce gathers together several cats to go to the Twoleg gathering to scavenge. Cobweb goes with them, offers to go with Mittens to try and get some fish. The patrol splits by Fierce’s command, an Tigerheart goes with her and Cobweb. They dodge between Twolegs, and make their way across to more ledges with meat. Once they get a grouse, the tabby tom returns it to the stash. While there, he’s informed that Fog and her group are here, and races back to where he’d last seen Cobweb and Fierce. :He makes it back there, and Fog and her group confront the trio. Tigerheart orders them to take the catch to Dotty, so they grab what they can and scurry away. He gets into a fight with Fog, but when Twolegs spot them, he runs. Tigerheart makes it back to his group, and tells them to grab what they can and run. Once they escape and he explains what happened. Cobweb comments that it’s weird that she didn’t find her own scraps instead of attempting to steal. Fog and her group confront them again, but are sent off with harsh words from Tigerheart. Cobweb returns to the gathering den with the group, carrying prey. When they return, the smoky gray tom shares a meaty bone with Ant. :As Fog’s group becomes an increasing problem, Tigerheart suggests that they drive the foxes out of her group’s old home so they’ll return and leave. They dubiously agree to learn to fight, and Cobweb exits the den with his friends to train. Tigerheart watches Cobweb and Ant attack Rascal, but fall away sloppily when the tom ducks from beneath them. He teaches them how to fight two foxes at once, and Fierce begins to split cats into groups. However, a squeal from Pouncekit alerts everyone that the kit is in trouble, and they go to investigate. They see that she’s in a Twoleg trap, and Cobweb exclaims that it must’ve been set in the night. :Cobweb comes to stand closer to the trap, next to Tigerheart. He mews that there’s a gap where the edges meet, and tugs at it. Cobweb says it’s stiff, but could be opened with a wedge. Fierce brings back a branch, and the smoky tom says that if they feed the thin end through, the thick part will open the trap. The she-cat starts to edge it through, while Cobweb and Tigerheart tug at the mesh with their claws. Pouncekit escapes through the narrow gap made, and both toms jump back as it clangs shut again. They see a Twoleg come to collect the traps, and go back inside the gathering den. Cobweb delivers Lightkit inside, and then comes back out with Fierce. :Tigerheart, some guardian cats, and part of Fog’s group walk around and discover more mesh traps. Cobweb sniffs at a trap, inspecting it closer. He wonders how Pouncekit made her mesh cage shut, and spots a shiny strip sticking up in the middle. The smoky gray tom comments that that part wasn’t up in Pouncekit’s, and the surrounding cats conclude that it might close the trap when stepped on. Cobweb grabs a stick and pokes it into the trap, which makes it clang closed. Every cat jumps back, and the gray tom says triumphantly that they now know how to close them. He adds that they should hurry and close them all, because the sound seems to attract Twolegs. Cobweb moves to fetch another stick, and the patrol closes all of the traps. :The Twolegs replace the old traps with new ones, which the guardian cats continue to close. Tigerheart formulates a plan to drive the foxes into the traps, which Cobweb agrees to help with. With the help of Tuna, they carve out two good routes, and start their plan the next day. The brown tom comes to help them the next day, and Cobweb says he should be allowed to come, since he knows the routes so well. The group opts to follow Tuna’s lead and soon make it back to Fog’s old camp. :Tuna joins Tigerheart and Cobweb’s group, and they crouch against the wall to avoid the driving rain, The tabby tom warns them to look out for their partners, and call for help if needed, so no cat is left to face the foxes alone. Ant and Cobweb express doubts, but Fierce insists that they need to take a stand and defend their home. The smoky gray tom asks if this is what it’s like to be a warrior, and Tigerheart says it’s not like this all the time. The cats agree that they know their routes, and break up into groups. :They jump onto a wall, and Tigerheart orders Cobweb and Tuna to surround the biggest fox, while Fierce and Ant take the other. He says that they’ll lead the bigger one through the stone clearing, and the gray tom agrees. They slowly approach, and upon seeing Tigerheart’s tail signal, yowls split the air. The tabby tom strikes their fox across the muzzle, then turns to run with Cobweb and Tuna following. They race through a maze of narrow passageways and eventually near an open stone clearing. Tigerheart hears his companions struggling with the pace, and hopes they have the energy to keep running. :The foxes start to catch up, and Cobweb lags behind. Tigerheart pauses to wait for him, but the gray tom soon appears and wails to continue running. The trio keep going until they reach a place near the gathering den and then duck underneath stone slabs to let Rascal, Mittens, and Pipsqueak take over. Fog comes to investigate what’s happening, shocked when she sees Tigerheart and Cobweb exhausted. They explain that they’ve trapped the foxes, and she agrees to return to her old home. :When Tigerheart and Dovewing decide to leave, Fierce calls a meeting. Cobweb and Rascal pad over to the group together to hear their announcement and wish them farewell. Quotes Notes and references ru:Паутинаde:Spinnwebefi:Cobweb Category:Males Category:Clanless cats Category:Tigerheart's Shadow characters Category:Supporting characters Category:Guardian cats